dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Tournament of Power
The Tournament Of Power is currently the final world in Final Stand. The player must be level 400 to participate in the Tournament. It can be attempted and repeated numerous times. Accessing the Tournament of Power To access the Tournament of Power, the player must fly up to Kami's Lookout, where Whis will be waiting in front of a row of 10 seats. If a player equal to or above Level 400 sits on one of these seats, a 30 second countdown will begin. Once the 30 second timer has expired, players who have recently sat on the seats and not died will be teleported to the Tournament of Power. Arrival and Opponents Once the player/s spawn into the map, every NPC will begin to fight another in the same groups of two (though they deal no damage to one another). NPCs will grow start to attack players if they or their opponent get close to a player while being damaged. NPC opponent groups are: *Katopesla and Zarbuto *Murinam and Android 17 *Caulifla and Ribrianne *Goku and Toppo *Tien and The Preechio *Android 18 and Damon *Cocotte and Roshi *Frieza and Dyspo *Vegeta and Cabba *Gohan and Hit *Vuon and Prum *Murichim and Caway *Maji Kayo and Kale *Methiop and Napapa *Roselle and Ganos *Frost and Krillin *Kahseral and Lavender *Piccolo and Bergamo *Shantza and Sorrel . Some NPCs are capable of regenerating all their health and transforming into different forms once they get damaged enough. These characters include: * Goku (transforms into SSJB upon reaching 50% health) * Vegeta (transforms into SSJB upon reaching 50% health) * Cabba '''(transforms into SSJ2 upon reaching 50% health) * '''Caulifla (transforms into SSJ2 upon reaching 50% health) * Kale (transforms into SSJ Berserker upon reaching 50% health) * Kale and Caulifla (fuse into Kefla upon one of them reaching 5% health) * Kefla (transforms into SSJ2 upon reaching 50% health) Once all NPCs have been defeated, Jiren will spawn close to the center of the arena. Once defeated, the players are rewarded with 150,000,000 EXP and cause the pillar in the middle to sink, revealing Zeno. Interacting with Zeno will prompt the player with one of three wishes from the Super Dragon Balls. Upon making the wish, players are kicked from the game. These wishes are: * 100K Zeni: Brings the players total Zeni count to 100,000. It's highly recommended to choose this wish first, as it can help a lot to get transformations like Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 or Ultra Instinct. It also helpswith getting every clothing item, every move, and will yield 1 million EXP if spent with Elder Kai. * Prestige: Prestige allows you to start over with new transformations and you can keep 20% of your stats and other benefits. Click on the "Prestige" word above for more information. * Remove Level Cap: Normally, the level max. is 500, but with this wish, you can remove this level max. Notes * Natural HP regeneration is disabled, meaning health can only be restored by transforming every 7 minutes or by using green Senzu Beans. * Jiren has a high Ki Damage stat, meaning his Power Impact and Justice Flash are incredibly potent. * Once a player dies, they are moved to the Spectator Stands and cannot use any moves other than basic melee attacks and Ki blasts. * Instant Transmission and Fusion Dance are disabled in the Tournament. * Defeated players will still be awarded EXP and a Super Dragon Ball wish if Jiren is defeated. * Red, Yellow and Blue Senzu Beans and Jars last longer depending on the amount of living players (i.e. 1 player = 30 seconds of effect, 10 players = ~6 seconds of effect). * After you beat Jiren, there is a time limit to get your wish from Zeno, and if it runs out you will get kicked, regardless if you got your wish or not ** Even though tecnically you won the Tournament, the message displays "You failed" if the time runs out. * Some npc's will reach out to help other npc's in a fight for a connection or a sense of survival : Example frieza/frost/Hit teleports to players at critical condition to eliminate them. When attacking krilling or master roshi universe 7 members such as goku/gohan/picolo will come help them fight against you. Tips * Bringing a full team is heavily recommended, for obvious reasons. * It is possible to complete a tournament of power run in under 30 minutes with as few as 2 players, if one player knows the red jar glitch and has over 1000 base form melee damage, and the other player keeps a careful eye on their hp, healing them with green jars as needed. * Deal with weaker enemies like Napapa and Paparoni first. Fighting stronger enemies in a crowd of weaker ones will result in them growing aggro on you eventually. * If you didn't bring any green Senzu Beans or Jars with you, stick together with other people who do. Strength in numbers. * You can still support your teammates even if you get knocked out. The radius of the Senzu Jars can reach outside the invisible barriers in some places, allowing you to provide them with health if close enough. * Stay as far away from the top of the map as possible. The ceiling will begin to fling the player dramatically in all directions and can cause the player to be sent into the Spectator Stands. ** The ceiling can be used to freeze many NPCs however, and even prevents them from transforming. * Don't fly into the sides of the map at high speed, either. Some areas will send the player into the Spectator Stands if collided with. Category:Gameplay Category:Locations